With Love, From Iceland
by metaphysicals
Summary: -This is a Iceland X Reader fanfic - "The class scores are lower than ever, so today we'll be starting a new project!" "... Great" "You'll be working with a partner-" "...Jolly" "and they'll be halfway across the globe!" "...Huh?"
1. The Assingment

-Author's note-

Hello lovely readers! This is my first time using this website, so I guess this is like the control experiment. We'll see what happens I suppose.

If one whale swam 6 miles at 3 miles per hour from point A to point B, and another whale swam 4 miles at 1.5 miles per hour from point A to point B I still wouldn't own Hetalia.

(y/n) means your first name

(y/ln) means your last name

(t/n) means teacher's name, i.e. Mrs. (t/n)

_italics _are thoughts

-End of Author's Note-

(y/n) sat in her English class, not paying any attention. It wasn't as if she didn't try, but Mrs. (t/n) had been blabbing on for over fifteen minutes because of the low class average on the last nonsensical test.

"To make up for your bad grades," her teacher announced, "you will participate in a project. Your will be working with another student." This caught (y/n)'s attention._ Another hair-brained scheme to make unwilling teens work together? Great. Just Peachy._

"I have found willing students from countries around the world. Over the next month you will be communicating with them through letters, no texting, no calling." She announced these facts in a singsong voice, all the while staring at the girls who were caught texting in class almost every other day.

"Your goal is to-"

"Make babies." Finished Sarah, the girl next to (y/n) in a whisper. They both had to stifle a giggle. Unfortunately the damage was already done, Mrs. (t/n) had heard.

"Miss Bell, if you would so kindly come to the front of the class." The unlucky girl rose from her seat and shambled to the front of the classroom.

"As I was saying, you must complete at least one letter per week. Your partner has already agreed to abide to this rule, please respect them by responding to their post. Also remember… Mrs. (t/n) continued, but (y/n) stopped listening again. _Impressive,_ t_his isn't completely lame. I might even enjoy this. What if I convinced them that the color orange doesn't exist here? That'd be hysterical _(y/n) thought as Mrs. (t/n) continued on her spiel while handing out project requirement sheets and parent signature sheets.

"And now," said Mrs. (t/n) with an unnecessary flourish of her arms, "You shall chose your new pen pal!" She grabbed an old baseball cap filled with slips of paper from behind a teetering stack of ungraded papers.

"Miss Bell." The girl who had been awkwardly standing beside the teacher's desk looked up. "You may go last."

_What a terrible punishment for Sarah _(y/n) thought as the first few students shuffled up to pick from the hat and horribly mispronounce the names to the class. Her and Sarah weren't close friends or anything, but having sat next to her for the majority of the school year so far, (y/n) had picked up on some things about her. Sarah always wanted to be first, and she got her way most of the time. _Smarter, funnier, prettier… she's got us all beat _thought (y/n).

"Miss (y/ln)" called Mrs. (t/n). (y/n) walked to the front as fast as she could without running. _Better hope for someone good_ she thought. Her eyes moved to the teacher's grinning face and she dug her hand into the hat. She grabbed a paper from the very bottom. She turned to the class and read, stumbling over parts of the name because of the foreignness of it all, Emil Steilsson from Iceland.

-Author's Note-

All right, there it is! I hope it's not to run on at the beginning. Leave a comment and tell me your thoughts! Thanks

-End of Author's Note-


	2. Todd and Dreaming

-Author's Note-

(y/n) means your name

_Italics _are thoughts

What did one author say to another author? I don't own Hetalia.

Just a heads up, this probably won't be the most Iceland-y chapter of them all. Sorry. I promise he will show up by next chapter, okay?

-End of Author's Note-

The last bell of the day had rung and the students were slowly filtering out of the school. (y/n) was among them, listening to the snippets of conversation around her. Many of them seemed to circulate around their newest assignment, namely the one from English class. _Was the entire grade assigned this project? _wondered (y/n).

"Hello? (y/n)?" A voice came from beside her. (y/n) turned her head to find one of her closest friends, Todd, beside her. Todd had dark hair that just barely brushed his shoulders. His caramel eyes were covered by wire rimmed glasses.

"(y/n) are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm great." She finally responded.

"Cool. So how about that English project, huh?" He smiled, "Who'd you get?"

"I got some guy from Iceland with an impossible last name. How about you?"

Todd smiled again, "I got a Romanian named Vladimir. Anyway, I'm glad that this is the project we're getting instead of some stupid book poster or something. This should be easy as pie." His statements rung with happiness.

"Easy for you," said (y/n), "you're great at writing." It was true. The local library had accepted his miniature storybooks into the children's section, and a couple of his other stories had made it into the Science Fiction section. All of his stories received great praise. _I wish I could write as well as Todd. This project would be a breeze _thought (y/n).(y/n) wasn't a terrible writer, but she wasn't any J.K. Rowling either.

A cold early November wind stole over them both.

"We'd better get to the buses." Said (y/n).

"Good idea." Todd responded. He gave her a quick nod of farewell, smiled a last time, then left.

"(y/n) sat down at her home's kitchen table. She set her backpack of her lap and began to rummage in it. She found what she was looking for between two halves of a torn math packet from the week previous. She tugged the English project requirement sheet out. Safely paper clipped to the corner was the slip with the unknown Emil Steilsson and his address. Then, finally, she began her first letter. She had no reason to think that her parents wouldn't sign her up, they were always looking for opportunities for her to "Express her inner genius" and "Discover new things every day."

After many (very frustrating) rereadings and revisions (y/n) sat back and read it a final time.

Dear Emil,

Hello there. My name is (y/n). I'm trying to make this sound the least dorky that I can. I'm interested in listening to music and drawing in the corners of notebook pages. I'm not very talented at much unless you include quoting lines from American children's cartoons. I think that was the best I can do for a first letter, so I'll end it here.

(y/n)

It wasn't amazing, but it was good enough for her. _Might as well finish up my other homework now that I've started. _(y/n) sighed.

When her parents returned home the usual questions were fired and the usual answers were returned. The usual answers commonly had only one syllable.

"How was school today?"

"Fine."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"No."

"How much homework do you have?"

"Some."

Just as (y/n) had predicted her parents signed her up for the project without hesitation. Having already done her homework she retreated to her room, phone in hand. When she turned on her phone the first thing she noticed was that Todd had texted her. It read: "My parents are seriously considering not letting me do the project. Help?" _Poor Todd_ thought (y/n). He had the king and queen of strict people for parents. He had never been allowed to visit a friend's house or invite anyone over and his curfew was 6:00pm. (y/n) quickly whipped up an answer: " Did you tell them it's for school?" It was a minute before he texted again. "I just did, now they seem much more lenient on the idea. Thanks." (y/n) smiled.

That night (y/n) dreamt of speaking to a person who was standing just behind a curtain in an auditorium. The voice was backstage and (y/n) was in the center of the wooden stage. Only a few lights were lit, and they were very dim. The conversation was going fluidly, without any pauses or sad little silences. Then suddenly Todd and Sarah were there in the seats, and they were screeching and wailing like children afraid of a monster behind them in the dark. The person behind the curtain was apparently unaware and continued to speak, and although the screaming duo continued without signs of ever stopping (y/n) could hear the voice clear as day. And then, abruptly as it they begun, both Sarah and Todd stopped, their mouths were still open wide. (y/n) opened her mouth and the combined voices of Todd and Sarah escaped her mouth. It was terrible, like a swarm of angry bees. She began to speak with the awful voices, insults and rude words and other horrible things. She had completely lost control of her words. The voice behind the curtain had stopped now, but she knew that whoever had been talking was still there, and they had heard everything she had said. Then, as dreams are, it was over and she was dreaming of nothing at all.


End file.
